bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unnamed Female Arrancar
Plot Hello, I was just thinking if this would be a good plot for the Unnamed Female Arrancar. I have editted the plot to be what it is today, and it really doesn't look like a summary. I'm sorry for my past issues. ---- Since the Shinigami Representative, Ichigo Kurosaki, had left Karakura Town, many Hollows were left lingering around Karakura Town. It is up to the Karakura-Raizer Team to stop them. The myriads of Hollows attacking Karakura Town are comming from a Giant Hollow Fortress. Within it resides Arrancar, who controls the Fortress. The Arrancar claims to have great power.Bleach anime; Episode 213 With the help of Kisuke Urahara, it is discovered that the Fortress is made up of countless weakling Hollows. They were also able to find the weakness of the Fortress; its core. Pursuing the plan, the team heads into the Fortress, fending off the Fortress's attacks. The team was able to step into the Fortress, much to the Arrancar's shock. Chizuru Honshō mangages to defeat the Arrancar, buying Kon more time to destroy the Fortress's core. Once the core had been destroyed, Kisuke uses his Shikai to purify the Fortress, presumably killing the Arrancar.Bleach anime; Episode 214 It is later revealed that the Arrancar wasn't killed. Michel, a Hollow with strange abilities, was used as the Arrancar's second attack on Karakura Town. The attack fails, angering the Arrancar. Her anger ends up destroying a portion of the Fortress, as she throws her Zanpakutō at the Hollow Fortress's screen.Bleach anime; Episode 311 Morgan silve ROCKS 01:25, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Most of that has nothing to do with the Arrancar. It is an episode summary rather than character involvement. Her plot is absolutely fine as it is now.-- Sorry for the lateness of the reply. Yes, but you told me that "blow by blow" should be added in plots. Here's an example: When the Karakura-Raizer team defeat some Hollows, she appears along with a giant fortress floating in the sky. She claims that Sōsuke Aizen has given her "great power." After Ururu Tsumugiya defeats all of the Hollows coming from the fortress, Kon, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, and Chizuru Honshō arrive at the fortress. While Tatsuki is not looking, the Unnamed Arrancar attempts to impale her throat. Tatsuki grabs the Arrancar's Zanpakutō and the Arrancar is impressed that Tatsuki was able to dodge her attack. Chizuru then comes from behind, and grabs the Arrancar's breasts, calling them "monster boobies." The Arrancar then throws Chizuru away from her. Chizuru gets up, and attempts to grab her breasts again. The Arrancar flees from Chizuru, using Sonido. Chizuru uses a faster technique, as her Erotic Suit sends her into Hyper Erotic Mode. Chizuru then grabs the Arrancar, and uses "Raizer Doggy Style." The Arrancar then screams out in terror, leaving Tatsuki, Kon, and Keigo astonished. And on top of that, her appearance in Episode 311 has not been written. :No, you were told not to add blow by blow to plots. 22:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for my very late response; what I did above was on a phone, so I accedentally put should. Sorry, I'm just not mindful when it comes to phone editing.Morgan silve ROCKS 17:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Delete English VA! There is no valid source for her English VA. This information clearly came from wikipedia and should be changed.Jade Cooper (talk) 17:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper If you watch Naruto Shippuden you can hear that the arrancar is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey.Jade Cooper (talk) 22:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper After rewatching the episode, Lemur and I both believe that Colleen is the voice for the female Arrancar. I'm not sure who added Melissa Fahn in the first place, but the user who did add it has not made any contributions to the Wiki other than that, not even to defend his/her reasoning for believing Melissa Fahn was the voice. I originally did not go one way or another regarding this, since I was not too sure, nor was Lemur at the time, and decided it was best to leave it blank, but after rewatching it, we're both pretty sure it's Colleen. For now we'll list that, until we have proof stating otherwise. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) "Hollow Creation" or "Hollow Modification" within the P&A section. It is stated in the plot that the Arrancar created Michel. I believe Aizen has done the same with Metastacia, however, such an act should be mentioned, no? I know that it hasn't been showed in the anime, but if that's the case, the fact that she "created" Michel should be removed/redited on the plot. ♦''FortressSwan'' ↓ ''Talk Page'' ♦ 19:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you can add it to the P&A section. Just add the reference.--